Nani Nileroo
Nani Nileroo is a powerful S-Class level mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a member of Team Axel which consits of herself and Axel LaRousse . Her epithet is 'The Defender' due her knowledge of defensive and supportive magic. She is the older sister of Nene Nileroo and the younger sister of Nola Nileroo , it is strange as she is the strongest of the three. Appearance As with all of her sister her most striking feature is her bright red hair which is short, pointy and unkept on the right side but is long, straight and combed on the left. She also wears brown glasses over her bright red eyes. Her attire consists of a lavender uniform which covers all of her neck and arms, it lso splits at the bottom midsection. She also sports sandals. Under her uniform she has numerous bite marks due to her magic Personality Nani appears as a cold, quiet individual who is not afraid of putting Axel in his place when he steps out of line or says something to annoy her. She is wise for her age and has an IQ of over two hundred. She is tough and sardonic. She is also very flirtatious as she seems to get aroused and moans with pleasure when someone bites her. She has also been seen flirting with Toby , whom seems to have an infatuation with her, sending her chocolates and flowers. History (coming soon...) Synopsis Empty Land arc *[[Death and The Empties|'Death and Empties']] Introduction arc *'Team Star completed, The first job! (Mentioned)' Magic and Abilities *[[Healing Magic|'Healing Magic']] : Healing magic allows her to pass her energy into a patient which heals their wounds, this can be done in a variety of forms such as touching the patient or even by them biting her and sucking out her energy. *[[Mystic Palm Magic|'Mystic Palm Magic']] : This is a healing magic based magic which channels her energy into her limbs, predominantly her hands which allows her to heal more proficiently and she can also se it to increase her power and speed. *'Sensing Magic' : This magic allows her to sense magical energy around her, giving her a perfect 360 degree vision. A flaw of this is that she must train every day vigorously to sense non magical presences which she has recently been able to do. *[[Sealing Magic|'Sealing Magic']] : She is also proficient in sealing magic which allows her to seal any object in numerous forms. *[[Mind's Eye Interrogation Magic|'Mind's Eye Interrogation Magic']] : This magic allows her to place a magical eye into the opponent's mind and peer at their thoughts as an act of interrogation. Relationships Axel LaRousse Axel is Nani's partner and her very best friend. They seem to get on well and like allfreids they bicker almost constantly but still manage to work efficiently. The collaborate quite interestingly as they seem to attack they opponent's individually but manage to then employ team attacks. Nene Nileroo Nene is the younger sister of nani and they seem to be very protective of eachother. Also they share laughs with eachother. Nola Nileroo Nola and Nani seem to get on well and Nani tends to challenge Nola and always comes out the loser due to Nola being older and more exxperienced. Kurosu Kyoudai As shown in Death and the Empties the cannot be next to each other without breaking into mindless violence with magical attacks, punches, kicks etc. Trivia *She is based on Karin from Naruto *Her magic is mostly based off of jutsu from naruto. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:WikedBlue Category:Caster-Mage